Comedy of Errors
by penjamin24-7-365
Summary: Ch1 Error uses Inks brush without his permission... Ch2 during a battle with Ink, Fresh shows up and tags Error Ch3 ink vists dancetale and see error breakdancing Ch4 Error goes to toriel's house for a piece of pie Ch5 Error thinks the only way to win is to completely annihilate your opponent
1. Chapter 1 - slipper replacement

Error was upset he had lost his slipper AGAIN! It didn't make any sense- and it was always the left one. So he was walking around unevenly, he could just steal one from underfell no scene in letting that abomination have any comforts, but a last the poor bastard didn't have any left from the last steal. So here he was in his empty void staring down at his un-slippered foot in frustration. He wiggled a bit before sighing, he was gonna have to do it. Another sigh he got up. Error wasn't sure about this, he had only ever done this twice and he wasn't really trying to push his luck with a third, but he really needed new slippers.  
Taking a beep breath he opened a glitch portal to Inks AU doodle spare. He took a look the floating world's briefly before he started looking at the ground around him. He didn't have time, and wasn't really comfortable with having on foot on the cold hard ground while the other was warmly tuck away in a fluffy slipper. He'd come back and have his epic battle with the Ink some other time.  
Error was standing in a crumpled paper pile with pencils, pens, paints and what he thinks to be pipe cleaners. He looks around and that just seems to be nothing but pencil shavings paint splatters and crayon doodles all around him before... Bingo he spotted what he needed.  
Inks giant paint brush was lying innocently a few feet away from him. Careful avoiding the art supplies an wet paint splatters or were they ink splots. Oh well Error picked up Ink paintbrush.  
He just needed slippers just black fluffy slippers like the one he has on that it. Just slippers, he chanted over and over in his head. Feeling as if he had a solid picture in his mind he began to try to paint them.  
The first pair came out pink and, not quite a slipper. it was too big and had odd angles. The second try wasn't much better, but somewhere around the 5th try he he started to get aggravated and was swishing the brush around like mad. Grumbling to himself about why the it wasn't working. He had a pile of Crocs, flippers, Vans and open toe shoes in several colors but no plain slippers.  
For some reason the wild Strikes seems to work, he had a decent pair of slippers the only problem with them was they were pink but he had slippers, and he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. He would just have to go with pink for a while.  
Error smiles at his success before placing the Giant brush down and collecting his haul making sure to leave no evidence behind as he left through a glitched hole.

Meanwhile Ink had been there the entire time, he was laying down just a little left from where Error had appeared, drawing something not saying a word as he watched Error walk-in and straight up ignore all of the UNGUARDED AUs and pick up his brush to make slippers. Ink wishes someone was there to see that, as he wasn't sure he saw what he saw.


	2. Chapter 2 - Endless game

Fresh was bored he had already done everything today in his own AU it didn't really feel like interacting with others at the moment. So he just skated on through them. A couple gave him that 'oh my God don't possessed to me' wave or flinch which always makes him laugh. It not so bad being infected, they just don't understand it, but they will.  
Well except blue he doesn't really understand but willingly allows Fresh to possess him and he said something about the outfit being super cool and worthy of The Sensational Sans. Completely wacked that one. He even asked if he could keep the outfit but in all honesty Fresh didn't know if he could or even how.  
Fresh skated on by a happily waving Blue, he waved back but keep his stride. He was on a home for some entertainment.  
And luck seem to be with him as the very next universe he entered he glided right into the throes of a battle. Hopping off his board he he took in the fighters and realized it was Ink and Error.  
They were really like ying and yang. Ink tolerates fresh and error hates his guts. Create and destroy. Light and dark. Good vs Evil. But they were doing it all for nothing they aren't in control they aren't even making a difference. The fandom is a tricky one and like many before it, it'll die out and become 2nd or even last to the newest game release.  
With a sigh fresh smiled and hopped back on his bored and headed straight for them.  
"Tag your it, bro!" Fresh said as he shoved Error making him stumble. Not stopping for a moment knowing that Error would easily catch up if he did he hightailed it out of there.

Not missing a beat Error withdrew his string dropping ink unceremoniously and ran after Fresh on foot with all the threats he could make before they both disappeared into another AU. Ink looked after them from the ground in confusion, before looking around for anyone and noticing that no one else but him had witnessed what just happened.


	3. Chapter 3 - Make it or break it

Ink was was leaving Lanterntale an was on his way to dancetale. Today he was going around seeing if everything was okay with some of the AUs he might have neglected a bit.  
Arriving in dancetale was easy it was getting through that was the hard part but with a shake and jig and all around baltering with each monster he made it to sans and Papyrus's house. Papyrus invited him inside after he ask how things were going. Nothing seems to be wrong but papyrus asked if Ink could help him with dinner. Seeing no harm in it he agreed. Papyrus was overjoyed to have someone tryout his news spaghetti recipe.  
The plate looked fine, Like any old regular spaghetti but this was papyrus and even with spaghetti being a beginner meal to cook he still had few problems in the edible Department. Slapping on a smile he accepted a plate, and took a bite.  
Regrets filled inks every thought. If Blue can be a deadly Taco dealer then this papyrus was a smiling murderer. He's newest 'recipe' contained ghost peppers, which left ink in the worst situation possible. His summoned tongue was made of magic, his entire being was made of magic! The fire he felt was coursing through his entire body and he had to sit there shaking sweating and and smile as he told Papyrus it was great but the peppers were throwing it all of.  
Ready to explode in to flame ink ran out of the house and rolled in the snow in hopes of putting out the Hellfire, and briefly wondered if it was possible to erase his tongue and entire month. After about 10 minutes of rolling in snow Ink moved on, in hopes of finding sans so he could warn him about the deathly plate that awaits him for dinner.  
Quickly dancing and avoiding monsters until he made it to thea Echo flower patch. Where he saw dance standing in a clearing a little bit aways from him. He was with someone so ink crunched into a near by Bush and watched as whatever was happening played out as he knew he couldn't intervene or at least shouldn't. Wish he didn't when papyrus asked for his help, he could still feel the burning.  
A muffled Yelp brought him back to the seen before him.  
"You had it that time but you just turned the wrong way, too soon."  
"Too soon right."  
"Come on don't let not getting it on the 1st night flare you up." Dance said with a chuckle.  
"Or I should stop!I can't even get the direction right."  
"Yeah we have been going at it for hours." Dance said with a sigh. " But let's try again, let's go one more try and this time give me all you got. Everything we learned from the 90's to the 00's!" He smirk taking a step back. "Ready! GO!"

Ink looking on from the brushes with his mouth slightly open as he watched Error spin and swirl on his hands and even his head at times as if gravity had lifted around him. Ink was on edge watching this dangerous activity holding his head as if it was him doing the spinning. Dance was walking around Error shouting and cheering out thing like 1990s, flares and something about chairs spinning and elbows! Every other trick dance shouted out error would get up an walk around then pop and slide into the next one. Ink hadn't realized he was standing untill dance called out taisuke something and Error fell flat. It was just so fast paced and exciting, ink quickly covered his mouth and bent back into the brushes.  
"Damnit!" Error called out from the floor.  
"Damnit is right you were so close your flow was on point. But don't worry we'll work on it next time." Dance paused walking up to a dejected error laying on the ground. "There will be a next time?" He asked without really asking, just checking if whether out of frustration error will destroy there world or not. He offered his hand when no reply came. Guess that a good thing dance thought to himself.  
"I'm still a sans a crazy one but still a sans." Error said slapping the hand away and getting up on his own. "You don't have to keep asking about a next time." He grumbled.  
A moment of silence passed as Error dusted himself off.  
"Well I'm sure dinners ready now or something and papyrus is-"  
"Yeah yeah I'm off."  
"Practice makes perfect. See you Next time." dance said slowly walking back to town. Error opened a glitch portal and left as well. Ink shot up out of the bushes ready to chase dance but he was gone. he had teleported out before he got to him.

Ink stood alone in the clearing wondering how long this had been going on and why was dance cool with it ? what did being a sans have to do with destroying this world. Question after question flicked through his mind. He could easily get the answers but there was no way he was going back to Papyrus and his 'new recipe'.


	4. Chapter 4 - And a piece for you

Toriel was sitting in the living room reading a book on snail and other small creatures. Toriel paused in her reading taking a sniff of the air and smiled to herself, the pie was almost ready she could just smell it. She sat back and read a couple more facts before getting up to check on the pie, deeming it ready she placed it on the stove top to cool off.

A quick glance at the clock told her it was just about time Frisk and the skeleton brothers to came home. They were supposed to be bringing a guest with them, and what better way to welcome them then with a freshly baked pie.

Great timing, she thought as she started on some dirty dishes in the sink. Once the dishes were done and put away she stepped back with a sigh and a smile checking to see if there was anything else to be cleaned but the kitchen was perfect and pristine. She was ready to walk away and go back to reading, when she realized her pie was not on the oven top Cooling.

Toriel stood there looking around the kitchen in confusion, before walking over to the stove and staring at it as if it would make the pie reappear. She begins a slightly panic as she looked in the oven thinking maybe she forgot to pull it out. She begins looking around the kitchen once more this time to retrace her steps. She opened up the refrigerator and all of her cabinets. No pie.

Frisk, Sans, Papyrus and other Sans had finally come home the smell of cinnamon-butterscotch pie greeted them upon arrival.

"WELCOME TO OUR HOME OTHER BROTHER!" papyrus said as Ink stepped inside.

Frisktwirl dramatically, showcasing there living room. Classic got in on it too and moved and waved his hands like it as if presenting something amazing and great. Ink chuckled at they're over the top goofy display. Papyrus rolled is eyes.

"So, um why is there a pie on top of the television?" Ink asked. No one had an answer, but classic being who he was had a joke. "Not sure but it's not bothering anyone so maybe we should leave it all pie itself."

"SANS!" Not able to resist both Sans looked at each other before turning to Papyrus. "YES" they replied before laughing.

"Let's just ask toriel.." With that said They all made they're way to the kitchen. Toriel was standing in the middle of the kitchen looking around a hand on her hip and the other to her face. The group looked around the kitchen as well in utter confusion why was all the cabinets open and the fridge door?

"Eh... Tori?"

"Oh dear!" She jumped looking back at them then around her at the mess she made and quickly went to close all the doors with a sheepish smile. "Sorry I was just, um.. welcome home Everyone."

"Why is there a pie on top of the television?" Frisk asked.

"The what_?" She started before briskly making her way to the living room and there sitting innocently on top the television was her pie. With a breathy laugh she shook her head and went over to collect it. "You got me again." She said quietly.

When as who got her again she smiled and replied just an old friend. It a friend so No one really questioned it further as she set about giving everyone a slice.

Ink was a little bit concerned and confused, as he knew this was classic Undertale: surface edition. so there shouldn't be anyone else, but he couldn't intervene on their progress and developments so he couldn't really ask unless the others did. So he just watched as she prepared anther piece and went to the living room and placed it on television.

Toriel smiled to herself as she thought of all the times she's played this silly pie game, it was not funny at 1st. Just imagine baking three pies and then having them disappear only to later on find them sitting in the laundry room. She laughed so hard that day. It was totally insane for them to be there that she just laughed. She at 1st thought it was Sans but at one point Sans asked confused on why she Left her pie outside on the porch, then the time it was in Papyrus's mailbox.

It wasn't an all-the-time thing it would happen randomly, and each time a slice would be missing. There was a time were she couldn't find it and was worried about finding it when it went bad but, it appeared on the table with a crudely written note that said: I was way up pie in your bookcase

She didn't know who the culprit was and she didn't really care to find out, if they wanted to stay a mystery and cheer her up on boring and bad day by hiding her pies then so be it.

With the slice on the television stand she walked away. With her back turned she missed a glitched portal opening up and blue threads reaching in taking the slice.

Ink stood up suddenly causing everyone to look at him.


	5. Chapter 5 - Radical destruction

"Hi Bl- whoa, what happened?" Ink said utterly surprised as he appeared from Blues summons.

Blue gives a dramatic groan. "Error blew up our living room is what!"

"WHAT? Why I thought he was well kinda cool with underswap now"

"Oh he is trust me."

"Then why does it look like he gaster blastered the door right off it's hinges!"

"Because... He did." Blue started guiltily and quickly went on to defend Error. "But it wasn't really his fault. I mean yeah it was his blaster, but that's how their game always ends, And Fresh! Fresh should have known better than to be inside when Error was that close. So really-"

"Wait wait wait what was Fresh doing here?" Ink said totally lost.

"He was with Error. They were playing, Tag."

Ink just blinked. Then he gave a humorless laugh. "They were playing tag." Ink stated in unbelief. Not because he didn't believe it happened but because someone else has seen the oddity. That time Error had left him in the middle of a battle to chase Fresh, he wasn't sure what to think of it, and had no one to ask as he was the only one there, but now Blue says he's seen it too.

"Uh huh, usually it doesn't end with Error blowing up the house."

"Okay but why, why were they playing tag!" Ink demanded, wanting answers to this insane puzzle.

"Because they're best friends." Blue smiled.

Ink froze. Error doesn't have a best friend. he thought. Error glitches up or gets annoyed whenever Ink jokes about them being besties.

"Y-you can't tell."

"What happened to your door, how did they go from tag to destroying your house?" Ink asked changing the subject instead.

Blue thought Ink was jealous. Although he shouldn't be it's pretty obvious that Error has Ink pretty high on his friendship list too. He just doesn't show it in the typical friendship way. Oh well he'll have to figure it out on his own.

"well," blue started wondering how he should tell it. "Error was suppose to be here for his knitting lessons."

"knitting lesson?"

blue gave him a look for interrupting. "yes knitting lessons. I was waiting for him in the living room with papyrus; who was sleeping and refused to go to his room and sleep because he didn't want me to be alone with Error." Blue said working himself into a state before sighing when ink gave a look that clearly meant papyrus had a point.

"Stop it, He's not that bad! Anyways Error was already 2 minutes late and i was starting to think he was going to ditch me but then we heard loud noises coming from upstairs, before we could check it out Fresh came sliding down on the banister.

No tricks in the house papyrus said casually before sitting back down and getting cozy again.

Fresh just shrugged it all off and went straight for the door but upon opening it he came face to face with Error." Blue chuckled the look on Fresh's face and the crude swear word on his glasses were priceless. "Error said some stupid joke and then blasted him to dust, right there on our front step!"

Ink snorted yeah that like Error.

"So after yelling at him about playing tag in the house, he didn't really apologize but said he knew someone in Unemployment Tale who could fix this mess in a jiffy but that place was not really the pop in and ask for a favor type of place." Blue said unsurely but ink twitched and shivered violently at the mere mention of the place. Blue started laughing. Ink look at him in horror which made Blue laugh harder.

"It's not funny that place is horrible." Ink argued.

Blue tried to stop really did but it's funny because they had the same reaction. Except Error almost glitch himself out. An ink looks like you on the edge of a nervous breakdown.

"Anyways Error recommend I call you saying you're the best at what you do so why not use it for this?" Blue said once his laughter taper off.

Inks eyes went wide as he took in what Blue just said. Did he really say that. Pride filling him he pulled his brush forward and puffed out is chest.

"Then let's get to it shall we!"


End file.
